


Symbiosis

by May_Ravenstaff



Series: Cathmir Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archery, Athletes, F/F, Romance, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Ravenstaff/pseuds/May_Ravenstaff
Summary: Shamir finds a partner to help her out.Cathmir Week Day 2 - Prompt: Glory/Grief
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Series: Cathmir Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Cathmir Week 2020





	Symbiosis

Shamir used to go to parties after she won gold medals.

It was expected of her, to go with the rest of the archery team to celebrations. Everyone would get plastered and shout and cheer for her, but Shamir hated them. Still, it wasn’t like she had anything better than to go to them. Her social life wasn’t something to brag about.

Though that changed one day at practice.

She’d stayed late, preferring to shoot when there were less people around. She drew an audience when she practiced and she hated it.

When she finally set down her bow for the night, about to go collect her arrows, she heard clapping. She turned, seeing a woman she didn’t recognize.

“You’re as good as they say, that’s for sure,” the woman said.

Shamir shrugged. “I just shoot. I happen to be good at it.”

The woman laughed. “And you’re just like they told me you’d be.”

Shamir’s eyes narrowed. “Is that a good thing?”

She didn’t answer. “I’m Catherine. I run.”

Oh, Thunder Catherine. The fastest woman on the track team. She had a world record, something not even Shamir could boast.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Shamir asked.

Catherine shook her head. “Nah, I was just watching. Figured staying late was something only I thought of. Didn’t know anyone else was here.”

“It’s nice they let us stay late.” And it was. The gym normally closed hours ago, but several of the top athletes got to stay late to train by themselves without the distraction of fame. Shamir didn’t know Catherine was someone who took advantage of that.

“Hell yeah. Wanna go get a smoothie? The twenty-four hour place is real good and not far.”

It was such an absurd request Shamir found herself saying, “Sure.”

* * *

It turned into a ritual for them. After training, they’d go out for a smoothie. It probably wasn’t smart for their regimens, but they kept doing it.

Shamir learned that Catherine had picked up running as a kid, running from bullies who she mercilessly tormented. She was always faster than them and was something of a hero to all the victims of the playground.

Shamir shared that shooting was something she picked up by accident in gym class. Her teacher had lauded her as a natural and one thing led to another.

It was strange. Strange to have a friend. Shamir wasn’t used to having someone to talk to, to get to work her voice regularly. She liked it.

They went out to have dinner a few times. It was nice. Shamir didn’t think much of it.

Then the press got wind, somehow. They took pictures and ran articles saying STAR ATHLETE DOESN’T SHOOT STRAIGHT?

Catherine had apologized profusely when she saw it, not wanting Shamir to feel uncomfortable. Catherine was well known for her preferences, but Shamir was her own closest confidant. Shamir told Catherine the truth, that is wasn’t her fault. She still wanted to see her.

They picked less public places. A food truck downtown. A park after training. Star gazing outside the city. Shamir noticed their hangouts were turning more romantic. Catherine even held her hand a few times.

She liked it.

They started training together. Of course, neither could keep up with the other in their specialty, but it was fun to try. And there were basic workouts they taught each other, strategies they’d developed independently.

When Catherine took a first place victory after that had started, she told Shamir that it had been because of her. When Shamir rolled her eyes, Catherine told her she wanted Shamir to be proud of her and that’s what pushed her across the finish line.

Shamir had blushed at that. She couldn’t remember ever blushing.

It had started slowly, but as Shamir won more and more, she started going to Catherine’s after the matches. No more parties. Shamir far preferred this.

It was the day that Shamir realized she had her own drawer of clothes at Catherine’s that she finally asked what they were.

Catherine shrugged. “We’re us.”

Shamir rolled her eyes. “Idiot, is this romantic or what?”

Her partner smiled. “Move in with me and find out.”

So she did. And it was romantic, as it turned out. Catherine was a good kisser. And very warm, Shamir hardly needed a blanket at night when they were in the same bed.

The media certainly caught wind of their relationship. More articles flew across pages, speculating what Fódlan’s two top athletes were up to. Catherine always apologized and Shamir would just kiss her to shut up.

Sometimes they’d even try other sports, just to have fair competitions. Catherine turned out to be the better rock climber while Shamir destroyed her at pole vaulting.

When Shamir won gold medals now, she’d be asked if she’d be at the party afterward.

Now she’d say, “I have a date with my personal cheerleader, sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This pressure to write for these prompts makes it hard to create long stories. Sorry! But a little Cathmir is better than none!  
> \-------------  
> Check out my website! I blog about writing advice and other nerdy things sometimes!  
> https://jesswritingthings.wordpress.com/
> 
> Check out my twitter! I like to think I’m funny.  
> @jesswritesstuff


End file.
